Enhancement (Map Game)
The year is 2056. It is a time of great innovation and technological progress, yet it is also a time of chaos and war. The world has changed much since the Great Decline. The Earth's climate has become increasingly erratic. The cultural and political face of Earth has changed. The world is now composed of megacorporations and supranational unions. Hundreds of people live on the Moon and on orbital stations. Human enhancement technologies are on the rise. Based on the NaNoWriMo masterpiece of the same name, Enhancement invites you to enter this cyberpunk world and change the world either for good or bad. The choices you make will shape history itself. Now, go forth and forge the future. Rules 1. Be plausible. 2. Turns are by halfs 3. The mod's word is law, unless proven otherwise. 4. The game will serve as an unofficial prequel to the Enhancement novel, if possible. 5. The game, upon conclusion, shall summarize the effects of your actions on human history. 6. Due to the cyberpunk nature of the game, organizations shall be playable. 7. Only the mods will ever lay their hands on the maps. 8. Have fun! Mods Creator of the Universe:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Head Illuminatus: Illuminatus: Atlas. We supply your safety (talk) 14:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Illuminatus: Daxus Inferno Illuminatus: Department of Historical Records (mapmaker): It's a-me!(However, Up and I have agreed that I make the first map and he edits the maps as the turns progress, which means I, Tech, am doing the first map) < He sure is! Maps Factions Supranational Unions *United North American Confederacy: Upvoteanthology *Latin American People's Confederation: Feudalplague (talk) *Union of Slavic Republics:SkyGreen24(Party,quotes) *African Union: *Pan-Asian Federation: *Indian Cooperative: *Nordic Union: *Mediterranean Coalition:JoshTheRoman *Celto-Germanic Union: JoshTheRoman *Pacific Commonwealth: *Arab League: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Organizations *United Nations Planetary Authority: *Purity Front: *Human Liberation Army: *Lunar Secessionist Front: IrishPatriot (talk) 14:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *Free America Army: *Church of the Mechanized Ones:Rdv65 (talk) 04:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC)rdv65 *Quebec Front: *Texan Secessionist Forces: Surferdude1219 (talk) 19:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *Kashimir Liberty Front: *Communist People's Army of Siberia: *Caribbean People's Front: *Bolivarian Liberation Forces: *God's Army of Free Souls: *Children of Gaia: *English Republican Army: *Free Army of the People of the Andes: *Israeli Liberation Front: *Reformed State of the Former Levant: *Jihadist League of the Faithful: *Persian People's Army: Megacorporations *Graham Industries:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *Takanashe Cybernetics: *Atlas Global Security: Atlas. We supply your safety (talk) 14:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *Lunar Resources Ltd.: Lunar Resources. Get Supplies, From The Moon. . *Ten Ying Medical: *Lazarus Inc.: *Helios Energy Investments: *Zahrtov Enterprises: *Icarus Technologies: -Daxus Inferno *Martinez-Makani Technologies: *DeClarisse Systems Unlimited: *Kij-Yang Corporation: *MoonSec Corporation: The Game 2056.0 It has at long last begun! Welcome to Enhancement. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:22, November 4, 2014 (UTC) *'The UNPA announces plans to establish a small outpost on planet Mars itself. ' *'The Children of Gaia continue their streak of eco-terrorist attacks.' *'Anti-enhancement sentiment is slowly on the rise.' *'Tensions between Graham Industries, Lazarus Inc., and Atlas Global Security continue to rise.' *'Hurricane-prone regions continue to suffer extensive damage, despite UN and corporate efforts to stop it.' *'Graham Industries and Zahrtov Enterprises announce a joint-contract to commence geoengineering efforts in order to restore Earth's already damaged climate.' Graham Industries: '''We begin to hire more people into the company, begin training our military and expanding our businesses to every corner of the planet. We continue to provide human enhancement technologies at a rate that can be easily used, and begin hunting down members of key terrorist organizations such as Purity Front and the Human Liberation Army (or the HLA as they are often commonly known). We begin to open Graham Pacific in the Pacific Commonwealth as our division of Graham Industries in the Pacific Commonwealth. In North America, we begin to compete against Atlas Global Security in order to secure our interests in the region. We also decide to give funding to the UNPA's planned Mars outpost and propose a schedule for a 2058 construction time. We also begin geoengineering efforts in collaboration with Zahrtov Enterprises. We continue to send humanitarian aid to areas affected by droughts, desertification and stronger hurricanes. Meanwhile, tensions between our company, Atlas Global Security and Lazarus Inc. continue to rise, as we provide our military with better equipment in order to prepare for the coming war, should it ever come to pass. * '''Atlas: We send an offer for cooperation to Graham Industries. * Graham Industries: We do not accept the offer at present time. ''' '''North America: The stress of the Texan and Quebecois revolts get ever stronger as the president attempts to deal with the rebels in Acadia. Over 213 people have died so far. We expand our economy and buy more nukes from Atlas Industries. One does not simply buy nukes from Atlas without our permission. But while I am here: * Atlas: We offer you to buy nuclear weapons from us. However, you must ensure us your loyalty lies with Atlas, and not with Graham Industries. ''' '''Celto-Germanic Union: '''As we centralize, a sense of nationalism grows within the Union. Also, we increase military as the tensions between Graham, Lazarus, and Atlas increase with us. '''Church of the mechanized Ones: Continue to promote Enhancement as a gift of God to reduce the human suffering since 2045, following the teaching of Gayano, the last true prophet and current leader of the Church. The Church try to extend our influence outside Korea into the rest of the world by sending missionaries across Asia and the Pacific. Lunar Secessionist Front: 'We spread propaganda on Internet and Extranet, and urge colonists to join us. '''Atlas: '''A new Atlas Base is created in the Mediterranean Union, and several Atlas infiltrants slip into the politics of the Mediterranean Union. We continue recruiting new soldiers for Atlas, with 150.000 joining Atlas this year, increasing our number to 5.300.000 armed forces for Atlas, which means we still have the biggest armed force in the world. We seek cooperation with Graham Industries, as we are the two biggest corporations in the world, and we could only benefit from cooperation. Spies '''SECRETLY '''infiltrate in Lazarus Inc. Work begins on a new weapon, the GP9Assault, which we will be equipping our forces with when it's finished. Also, we begin construction on a secret weapon, unknown to all others. It has the codename Armageddon, but is a long way from finished. The City of New York continues to grow, and it continues to be '''OUR '''territory. We continue to work on making Hawaii even stronger, as it is our own private territory. The same goes for all Polynesian, Micronesian and Melanesian islands we own. '''We offer our services to all nations if they need us. '''We finish construction of 5 new Thanatos weapons. * '''Private Property of Hawaii: '''We expand the military and economy * '''Private Property of PolyAtlas: '''We expand the military and economy * '''Private Property of MelaAtlas: '''We expand the military and economy * '''Private Property of MicroAtlas: '''We expand the military and economy '''Lunar Resources Ltd: '''We continue to mine the moon and find precious resources. Our Miners are now authorized to dig deeper into the moon. We begin building "Agricultural Domes" on the moon. These are enclosed, have oxygen, and are a safe environment for farming on the moon. The first one is built in our affiliate, Nova Los Angles. Our revenue benefits greatly from this. As, a result. We become one of the primary producers of food on the moon. We make plans to expand to one of Mar's moons in the near future. The board talks and agrees that we need more employees. We double the amount of employees to 20,000. And continue to build bots to mine,build, etc. One our Divisions, the Lunar Security Forces (LSF) continues to build up it's Assault/Security bots. The LSF begins building bases throughout the moon, in order to protect, and stop crime from happening. We begin a secret project called "Lunar Boom" which is stated to be very small and '''NOT ' a Nuclear/Giant warhead or weapon. Nova Los Angles continues to grow and expand as well as some other towns. '''We offer to sell resources to any nation that wants them. * Nova Los Angles (Affiliate): '''We build up our economy, and population. We also build an agricultural dome, and an LSF security base. '''Pan-Asian Federation: Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. The Asian demographics is updated by the Asian government and as of 1 January 2056, the Asian population now stands at 2,057,7 million people, while the military stands at 10,000,000 forces. Pan-Asian Federation offers an alliance and trade agreement to nations of United North American Confederacy and Celto-Germanic Union. Arab League: Military and Economy improve. '''Efforts into Biodesiel and renewable energy continues. Research into GM Food also begins, as GM food is much easier to farm in the Arab Desert. The Saudi Dominated League continues to experince internal strife. the MIlitary is depoled top put down the resergence of ISIL and the Isreali Freedom Fighters are offered a Semi-Autonomus region of the Arab League. '''We offer North America a trade deal and the Pan-Asian Federation a NAP. 2056.5 *'Geoengineering efforts begin their process of repairing Earth's atmosphere.' *'The Headquarters of Atlas Global Security is bombed by the anti-enhancement group known as Purity Front, which in the aftermath begins strikes against Lazarus Inc., Graham Industries and Takanashe Cybernetics' respective headquarters.' *'Skirmishes begin to break out between the Indian Cooperative and the Pan-Asian Federation, as a sign of increasing tension between the two Asian powers.' *'The Children of Gaia group claims responsability for the recent eco-terrorist attacks and is speaking out against the geoengineering efforts of Graham Industries and Zahrtov Enterprises.' *'The Pacific Commonwealth announces plans to assist both Atlas Global Security and Helios Energy Investments.' Graham Industries: We continue to hire more workers, continue to provide with human enhancement technologies and train our militaries. We commence work on the miniaturization of laser weaponry and find research into genetic engineering and begin our first experiments with cloning in secrecy. We also commence the creation of a space station in orbit around Earth SECRETLY as a command center for all off-world operations and to coordinate the geoengineering efforts. We also decide to declare all-out war against Purity Front in a session at the Graham Building in Edinburg, stating that "We shall not stop, and we shall not surrender in the face of terrorism and that we will end this threat. We also would like to send a message to Atlas that we, despite the recent tensions between our two companies, share the loss of many workers, and loved ones during these bombings, and to all the companies that suffered these attacks. To the people of the world: we will stop them at any cost and we shall fight them wherever they are. This is a sad day, I assure you, but know that today will be another day that will forever live in infamy." We, as a result, begin to step up our efforts in counter-terrorist operations. Atlas: We announce to the world that 1.000.000 Atlas forces will fight alongside Graham to destroy the Purity Front. We thank the Pacific Commonwealth for their assistance. 'The infiltrants continue to influence the Mediterranean Union from within. Suggestion within our company rise about the attacks, and rumors go that Lazarus Inc. did a false flag attack on us and Graham. We also question how the Purity Front received their weapons, and the fingers once again begin pointing at Lazarus. We continue '''SECRETLY '''working on Zeus, and we finish the GP9Assault, and equip all exosoldiers with it. Work starts on the new model for our mechs, the JT28Mech. '''Celto-Germanic Union: '''As we increase military, we start to centralize even more. '''Lunar Secessionist Front: '''We congratulate the Purity Front and Children of Gaia organizations for their brave attacks against the Pro-Enhancement people. although we don't join their side against Atlas we just wish them good luck, we call Atlas a fascist, communist, pro-enhancement corrupt organization. we plan on making several attacks against Independent trade routes. * '''Atlas: '''You are a terrorist organization. Atlas is not fascist and communist, you have no proof for that. You are nothing but irrelevant hypocrites, the kind that will always fail to succedd at anything. We can't wait to see your terrorist organization destroyed. * '''Lunar Resources: '''We agree with Atlas. And as a moon-based company, We'd be happy to put you in your grave and stop terrorism from spreading to the moon. * '''Atlas: '''We send one of our Ouranos spacecrafts to the moon, it holds supplies and weapons for Lunar Resources. '''Lunar Resources Ltd: In response to the terrorist attacks, We deploy the Lunar Security Forces to defend and stop terrorism from happening to our buildings. Some of the Assault bots are ordered to watch the Lunar Secessionist Front. We also send our condolences to Atlas, Graham, and Lazarus inc. '''We build more agricultural Domes, but we are forced to build security around them. We begin building a new spaceship, and rumors suggest this will be used to land on one of Mar's Moons. We mine deeper and find more valuable resources on the moon. The Lunar Security Forces department begins building more advanced bots. Nova Los Angles builds up it's security completely. An idea spreads with in the company that our name should be more inclusive. ' ''' * '''Atlas(SECRET): '''We offer to give you a Thanatos nuclear device to fight the terrorists that call themselves Lunar Secessionists. It has proved to be capable of destroying an area as big as Colorado. * '''Lunar Resources (SECRET): '''We accept, and will use it if the Terrorists become too strong. '''Church of the mechanized Ones: Continue to spread pro-Enhancement and the religion of the last true prophet Gayano. More Church are build in Korea, Japan and in part of China, bringing more followers to the only true Church. Gayano denounce the terrorist attack and the infidel movement. * Atlas: We ask for your help to fight the uncivilized barbarians who want to remain stuck in the Stone Age. We offer you a hand of friendship and allegiance, to destroy those who stand in the way of the progress of humanity * Icarus Technologies: '''Several executive members secretly join the church and donate large sums. '''Pan-Asian Federation: Pan-Asian Federation continues to improve its economy, industry and build up its military. The commander of the Pan-Asian Army says that the soldiers has updated its armor, including an future Chinese armor in China, Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, Korea and Taiwan, while in Japan it has future samurai armor with Japan's national colors and in Central Asia, it has future hunnic armor. The Pan-Asian capital now sets at Beijing, the OTL capital of China. Asian scientists in Shanghai Jiao Tong University completes reaching into advanced armor and begins reaching about 4D movies now in theaters, taking only one year to complete this. In that technology, 4D becomes also more powerful then 3D films and is watched for fun at home of Asian lands. More skyscrapers with 500 m are built in largest cities of China, Korea and Japan due to population growth. The leader of Pan-Asia offers an trade agreement to nations of Arab League and Indian Cooperative. Please do not focus on things which have no purpose in politics Federaćion de las Americas: '''The Latin American People confederation having shown clear signs of centralization among its member states, as well as rising Latin American Ultranationalism, reorganizes into the Federation of the Americas with a combined population of nearly 650 million (give or take). The Federation in general while some areas are much more well developed than others shows a combined threat from forces in the east and begins an aggressive military expansion campaign in order to be in grand total recognized for its military. The investment continues with vast venues of patriotism and shared cultural history making enlistment drive up by nearly 200%. The Federation goes after a high tech, and highly trained military force with nearly 2.5 million well trained soldiers, and top notch military equipment. The Navy however is a lacking enterprise with overseas allies or bases being something untouched by the Federation. The Navy is given the daunting task to expand to a 300 ship fleet with nearly 13 Nuclear Super carriers. Along with this the Federation Marines are given the task of developing an airship force meant for mass deployment of force from the skies. The Federation also makes sure its military industries are not able to monopolize and become a threat to state security. The Government also in an attempt to get ahead of the game begins the development of a large scale sattelite that will be the center of a new Grand communication and space network geared towards exploration and development of the other worlds in the solar system. The nation begins an audacious plan to modernize its armored corps as well beginning the development of the Santander Armored Personelle Unit. a Walking mechanized warmech with high armor and ability to outclass nearly anything offered by various other states. The Federation also begins major development of Nuclear Jammer technology in secret which is meant to neutralize nuclear reactions and make them useless. The secret development of a Kinetic weapons sattelite begins too which will be able to cause massive or localized earthquakes depending on the yields and impact. '''The Federation begins construction of a massive uplift Mass driver in Guiana in order to facilitate a cheap alternative to shipping extremely large vehicles into orbit. I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell that in less than 50 years Latin America is going to turn into some economic and military paradies. Arab League: Military and Economy improve. '''Efforts into Biodesiel and renewable energy continues. Research into GM Food also begins, as GM food is much easier to farm in the Arab Desert. The Saudi Dominated League continues to experince internal strife. the MIlitary is depoled top put down the resergence of ISIL and the Isreali Freedom Fighters are offered a Semi-Autonomus region of the Arab League. '''We offer North America a trade deal and the Pan-Asian Federation a NAP *'Icarus Technologies: '''We offer a contract to build and operate launch sites within the Arab League. '''Icarus Technologies: '''Building of launch sites across the planet continues, as the coorporation plans for a massive space campaign of one sort or another; three of these are completed in the second quarter. We continue developement of space-faring technologies, and launch our first Orbital Headquarters for in the form of a space station which orbits the Earth every 100 minutes. We move our Earth headquarters to Crete. *'Icarus Tech: We offer a contract to build many civilian space stations for a discount price to the '''Pacific Commonwealth, as many islands are sinking due to rising sea levels and countless people are displaced. NAU: We offer Atlas Industries the territories of Ungava and Baffin in exchange for troops to fight on the Quebec and Texan fronts of the rebellion wars.Category:Map Games